


The Meeting

by DestielHasThePhoneBox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fringe, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHasThePhoneBox/pseuds/DestielHasThePhoneBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Steve Rogers of the FBI gets a meeting with Pepper Potts of Stark Industries regarding a case that is somehow connected to Stark Industries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is. Mostly I started watching Fringe and Nina Sharp kept reminding me of Pepper... And so this happened. Not sure if I'll continue with it, but for right now this is it.

The Executive Director of Stark Industries was much prettier than Steve had been imagining when he was told he had gotten a meeting with her. He tended to imagine business people as paunchy, old men with a love for cigars and whiskey. Virginia Potts was neither of the first two things, though he couldn’t really say how she felt about cigars or whiskey. She was tall and model thin, with strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a stylish looking up do. Her suit was a pale pink, almost white, and despite the fact that Steve knew very little about fashion, he knew that it had to have cost more than he paid for rent each month. 

Ms. Potts herself was sitting calmly behind a large black desk that was centered in the middle of her large office in front of a wall of windows that overlooked an unbelievable view of Manhattan. It was all rather intimidating, which he assumed was intentional. When he walked in, she continued working on her computer, not acknowledging him until he was standing directly in front of her desk. Only then did she stand to greet him, extending an elegant hand for him to shake. 

“Agent Rogers,” she said, a pleasant smile on her face. Her handshake was strong and exactly what he expected from someone in as high up a position as she was. 

“Ms. Potts,” he returned, not quite able to return the smile. She gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs across from her desk. 

“I was told you wanted to speak with a representative of Stark Industries about a case you are working on,” she said, folding her hands at the desk. 

“I wanted to speak with Anthony Stark,” he told her. She smiled tightly. 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” she told him. “Mr. Stark is very busy. But I can assure you that I will be able to provide you with the same information he could.” 

Steve pursed his lips and then forced a smile, not meaning to be so impolite. 

“I appreciate you meeting with me,” he said. “It’s been a very strange week.”

“Oh?” 

“We had a plane go down,” he told her. “With some kind of biological weapon on board that we believe may have come from your labs.”

Ms. Potts frowned. “I’m afraid that’s not possible,” she said. “We’re not in the weapons business anymore.” 

She didn’t look like she was lying but Steve wasn’t sure he believed her. 

“Yes, well, there was a scientist aboard the plane that was a former employee of yours,” he said. 

“I’m not sure I see how a former employee is evidence that this bio weapon came from our labs,” Ms. Potts said, her tone sharp. 

“That’s what I was hoping you could help us with,” he said. “This is the man we found on board. He had with him a briefcase that had a chemical we believe he released into the air on that plane. The briefcase had the Stark Industries logo on the interior.” 

He pushed several pictures that showed the plane and the briefcase toward her. She looked them over with a barely concealed look of horror on her face. 

“What… what is this?” she asked. Then she cleared her throat, composed herself, and looked up at him. “We don’t have any projects that would look like… that. Having it in an SI briefcase doesn’t make it ours.” 

Steve took a deep breath. “Any information that you could tell me about Dr. Jackson and his work here could help us.” 

Ms. Potts nodded. “Of course,” she said. She began typing directly onto her desk – Steve realized that her desk was probably some kind of touch screen – “Of course. I’ll send you the files we have on Dr. Jackson right now.” 

She finished typing and then met Steve’s eyes. “I will help you in any way I can,” she said. Her eyes looked hard again when she continued, “But I would like to remind you that Stark Industries is no longer in the business of making weapons and even when we were, we never made biological weapons.”  
Steve didn’t grind his teeth, but it was a close thing. “Thank you,” he said. Ms. Potts nodded and stood. 

“I hope you figure out what happened,” she said. 

“We will,” he responded, not sure if he was threatening her or reassuring her.


End file.
